Un niño ya no tan niño y una diosa aún más hermosa
by Sanlina
Summary: Una pregunta sencilla: "¿Qué estás escribiendo?" con una respuesta aún más sencilla, pero Takeru prefirió responderle contándole una historia, una historia que ya estaba escrita, aunque no sobre papel...


¿Qué haces, Takeru?- preguntó Hikari curiosa al acercarse a su amigo que estaba sentado en la hierba del parque escribiendo algo.

-Escribo

-¿Y qué escribes?

-Palabras- la muchacha rió

-Eso ya se daba a entender, pero ¿qué palabras? ¿Es que sigues con el proyecto de plasmar nuestras aventuras en un papel?- preguntó y el chico despegó por un momento sus ojos del papel y asintió con una leve sonrisa

-Si, pero esta vez no escribo sobre eso

-¿Y luego sobre qué?- preguntó intentando ojear sus palabras pero Takeru cerró la libreta al segundo

-Es un secreto

-¿Ahora te haces el misterioso?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño- Pues entonces si no me lo dices te castigaré

-¿Me castigarás?

-¡Con un ataque de cosquillas!- concluyó mientras empezaba con el ataque. Takeru suplicó para que se detuviese y, mientras intentaba huir de las cosquillas, su compañera aprovechó para robarle la libreta.

-¡Eh! ¡No! ¡Devuélvemela!

-No quiero- respondió Hikari enseñándole la lengua

-¡Hikari Yagami!

-¿Ahora me llama por el nombre completo señor Takaishi?

-¿Y tú me hablas de usted? ¿No habrás comido nada que te haya sentado mal, no?

-La voy a abrir, la voy a abrir- canturreó esquivando las palabras del rubio

-¡No, para! ¡Debe haber algo que pueda hacer para impedirlo!

-Mmmm- pronunció la chica llevándose el dedo al labio, pensativa- Sí la hay

-¿Cuál?

-Dime tu mismo que hay escrito

-¡Hikari!

-Vamoos- pidió y el chico suspiró- Además, ¿no te das cuenta de que si me lo cuentas tú yo no puedo saber si mientes o dices la verdad?, te estoy dando la ventaja de la mentira, eso sí, tendrías que inventar una nueva historia rápidamente

-No es justo, sabes que no sé mentir

-Pues no lo hagas, cuéntame la verdad

-Vale, está bien, ¿Quieres saber la historia?- dijo con una voz totalmente seria y acercándose poco a poco a la muchacha. A ella el corazón le dio un vuelco y asintió sin apartar la mirada del rubio- " _Es la historia de un chico rubio de ojos zafiros que tuvo el honor de conocer a la más bella de las diosas cuándo tan solo era un niño. Pero la diosa desapareció de su vida una vez completada la misión que la había traído a su lado, haciendo llorar al rubio corazón._

 _El niño, cada noche sin excepción, soñaba con aquellos rojos rubís que aquel perfecto ser poseía, hasta que un día, tal y cómo el destino había marcado, ambos: el niño ya no tan niño y la diosa aún más preciosa, se reencontraran._

 _Y esto habría sido un final feliz si no fuese porque la diosa estaba ciega, y lo que delante de las narices tenía no era capaz de visualizar. El chico, desesperado por ser notado, sentía su corazón roto al no lograrlo, y así fueron pasando los años. Pero ahora, el niño aún menos niño, parece que a encontrado una cura para la diosa, mucho más hermosa. El único problema es que no sabe si cuando la diosa lo vea horrorizada por lo que tenía delante de las narices se quedará, quedando así ojos rubís y zafiros separados por la eternidad_ "

-T-Takeru- pronunció la muchacha sin palabras ante lo recién relatado, además el rubio se había acercado ya tanto a ella que podía incluso notar su aliento. Hikari cerró sus ojos y besó al muchacho en los labios, la diosa al fin había abierto los ojos y la imagen que vio no le disgustaba en absoluto.

Cuando Hikari miró la hora vio que llegaba tarde, tenía que ir a apoyar a su hermano en un partido de fútbol y si se retrasaba Taichi se mosquearía con ella. Se despidió de Takeru con otro beso, esta vez lanzado a través del aire.

Y así, cuando Takeru creía que ya se había quedado solo, su amigo alado apareció de la nada.

-Dime Takeru, ¿Qué habías escrito realmente?

-P-Patamon, ¿Has escuchado todo?

-Sí, estaba en ese árbol de ahí, y bueno, dime

-Pues... estaba escribiendo la lista de la compra- admitió algo avergonzado

-¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste directamente?

-Me parecía muy cutre Patamon, ella esperaba que estuviese escribiendo alguna grandiosa novela. Supongo... supongo que quería impresionarla

-Para novela la que te inventaste en un minuto

-¿Inventar? Creo que no has entendido nada Patamon- dijo riendo

-¿Entonces si habías escrito esa historia?

-No Patamon, esa historia ya estaba escrita

-¿La sacaste de algún libro?

-Tampoco amigo, tampoco

-Ay Takeru, no te entiendo, explícamelo

-Tal vez cuando seas mayor- dijo Takeru imitando las palabras que su hermano solía decirle cuando él no comprendía algo

-Vale... ¡Patamon digievoluciona en...!

-¡No lo decía literalmente, animal! ¡¿Quieres que alguien te descubra o qué?!


End file.
